Fatal Attraction of the Mind
by SelphySeed
Summary: The toxicity of knowledge desires to know and learn. How could a good girl stay away from that strange yet exiting male? Night after night talking, sharing, laughing and soon being invited for a special night. Could it be something beautiful blossoming?
1. A Lovers Mingle

Days before I saw him. Just how intelligent he was, so hot if they can meet you in battle of the minds. He seemed so charming and yet didn't want us to touch yet. Silly, talking hours about the books we read, the ideals, society. My heart skipping a beat knowing I found just the perfect partner for now. He seemed rich and connected too, his clothes belied a hint of mysticism yet was made of the richest of materials one could afford. He reminded me of the years of study, hanging out with my friends, though most were bubble heads caring more about relationships and having fun instead of learning.

Still, it was rather nice of them to hang around. This person though, even as he held me off, drew me to him. I just felt he knew so much more then I ever would. If only he would allow me close.

We kept meeting, I wondered even then if it was by chance or fate, and he seemed to get closer to me. I did touch his hand once teasing, he pulled it back. It was ice cold. Strange, though at such time it didn't matter. I wanted him for his mind, it overwhelmed me. I didn't mind if he was a bit colder.

Nights followed and in turn we grew closer. He had many secrets, it was obvious, the way with words. Something was hidden. I asked once and he left, to return a night later, we didn't talk about such for a while. But last night, last night something happened he invited me to a shoddy apartment. The place quite hidden away, no books in sight, not fitting him. He told me he had something to show me…


	2. Rough Awakening

What happened? Memories are vague though deep inside something is churning inside, we are somewhere else, what happened? I hear voices see faces. There is a serious vibe in the air. We are very few in a place that should fit more. I could have been here long ago enjoying a theater piece or meeting someone interesting. Yet everybody is looking at the person walking just before us. Us? My lover and me are here. And a few others keeping us tied, I try to pull, it is no use they are stronger then me. And this person before us is talking about things I don't understand? What are those laws and who is everybody. I look around into a new world, faces I haven't seen, whispers left and right. If this is some kind of joke it is in bad taste.

The male who seemingly looks rather uppity at it turns to my love. Whispers at him and I notice a big person take out a massive sword. I can't scream, not yet, fear pours through my every vein. And the head of my love falls down to burn up to ashes in the sky. So does he.

I look up, hate in my eyes, why do they do this? What has he done to deserve this? More talking of the pom pious asshole. As if he knows any better. I can't talk though, better not talk, I feel strange. I feel the eyes upon me as the asshole talks about me and suddenly there are voices in the public. I only listen thoughts racing through my mind. Moments later that self righteous murdered begins to talk again and slowly the place empties among whispers. Forcefully left at the side he walks up to me, there is something weird about him, something commanding. It is hard to say, not unlike my love yet somehow different. I feel hate yet cannot do anything about it all. Something in me tells me to behave. I follow, he talks, as if I care, he killed my lover. And am left unceremoniously out in the middle of the city somewhere behind nowhere. I can hear cars and looking around it must be downtown. Downtown at night, I rather be in a library, I rather be with my lover.

I hear a voice as I take a step, looking from where it comes is an uncouth make. Looks like a biker gang member, he is loud, abrasive yet at least not stuck up like the guy who killed my love.

I ask him who he is, he fits better then me in this area. And he calls himself Jack. He is rough like sandpaper but he comes over honest. He offers me help, I could use that and asks me if I had a drink yet? I only remember the wine from before it all happened. It can't be that, better to ask he means.

That night I learn a lot of new things. I should fear it all, I should run and hide, but something draws me in. A hunger for knowledge and learning. That first sweet hug then pushing my teeth in that neck to suckle and drain. It felt so good, but there was more I learned. To much too make sense of at the moment, but somehow I am able to do things, stronger then I was, and by my will get things done that are impossible. Impossible but not for me. Jack is worried, something about the Sabbat and hitting like a mack truck. The few fights I have are tough but rewarding. It puts a smile on my face seeing them bow to my will.

I leave soon with a taxi to whatever little palace this "prince" has offered me. Something about Mercurio, for someone who supposedly is responsible for me he is rather obtruse with the facts.


	3. Low Wage Job

This place the prince has given me is terrible. At least the neighbors don't seem to be around much. But is this it? A bed, a small metal desk with a laptop, a television, a fridge and a radio? There is even an old pizza box laying around. What is this?

This reminds me of the student housing. I tried to keep my part of the room clean, but my room mate and her friend were terrible. And the living room was a horror around sports events. Every morning you could see a sea of cheap bear bottles. Ugh, I was out of that life and now I am pulled back in.

I would even hate the idea of blood bags in a fridge but right now I wouldn't mind. This is fine this way, looking around the place I find some estrogen and someone has lost a ring. Now it is mine. It is cheap though, was this owned by a whore? Whoever lived here was female and destitute, or worse.

And now it is my crib, I think about going back to my friends but would they accept me for what I am? I was warned about day light and it would seem odd that a visitor sleeps during the day and never goes out either. Not to mention that prince is in the back of my mind, something tells me strongly not to do something stupid. He at least could have given me a normal place to stay. Even if I am now a vampire, this is so below my level.

Checking the metal desk I find a password, a poetic invitation by someone called Straus. At least he seems to be a gentlemen. And funnily enough money, it isn't much, hardly enough to get a few nice books. Actually is any shop even open? It is night after all. Checking the email I find that my new life is beginning low. At least Mercurio has invited me over.

Going outside a tramp talks to me. I look at him ready to walk off, but with what I am why not take a little bit. I like this, if my lover was a vampire would he have felt like this too? It feels freeing.

Just out in the open I notice someone crawling into a building. He is bleeding? And nobody is helping him? Not even the police seems to take notice. Part of me wonders what is going on.

And soon I am inside a rather posh building, this is how I like it, white warmer walls and floors with wooden doors. Oh, this is just how I like it. Just some books in a room and. The blood trail follows to a door, I open it and inside a men lays on a couch. He is breathing shallow and obviously in pain.

I walk up to him and he tells me that he is Mercurio and that he fucked up. Step one I found Mercurio, but what to do now? I learn a few things, mostly that he is a ghoul, something about vampire blood being able to keep mortals stronger and alive. I smirk, that is good to know. This is even better then I hoped for. And I am send off by him to get back the explosives. Is this my first job again? What next get the copy paper and coffee? But this is the path to follow for now. I don't want to Ire that prince, he seems quite capable of taking me out. I leave offering also to bring him some painkillers, it is the human thing to do, it feels good to offer it. Though I wonder just how much good it will do for him. How does a ghoul feel? They seem to fail pain, I stopped feeling that. Do they eat? Do they breed? Do they? So many questions, but now I am off.

Since I am new here I lose my way and a rather strange person talks to me. Odd guy, can't put my finger to it, I probably learn more soon enough. He wants to talk and turns it into talking about vampires. Now that is just odd, I feign but he pushes on. Ugh, I playfully accept it and we have a short talk. He can't tell me much but talks about vampire blood and ghouls again. What is going on? Does everybody have a little servant? I could use one to buy me books and bring me fresh blood. Now that would be delightful, a smart one unlike this guy, able to talk things about. Male or Female I wouldn't even care. Just someone to talk to.


	4. Life is a Beach

I leave for the beach, there is police outside a gate talking about a southland slasher, from the news paper. These things usually go right besides me. I wouldn't even want to talk with a serial murderer to learn how they think. That isn't my style. Since it is gated off I find a way down stairs and am stopped by another odd figure. One of those days. Again I am almost accosted but at least she is nice, if not odd. She knows things but I can't get her to say why. I will find out one day but for now I leave them be. A group of people, no obviously not just people nor ghouls are there. I talk with them. Learning little, seems they are like me but not like me so are hunted out. So am I lucky not to be like them? Or at they lucky to be what they are? Both of us seem dead, though they seem more connected to their old life. I learn a few things, and am asked to find someones girlfriend. Do I look like a detective or dating service? Ugh, sure why not I got enough to do. Let me put on my work clothes. The ones attacking Mercurio live above the beach, but first time to check the pier. I feel eyes on me and see a wolf run off. Must be one of those weird nights. Or maybe for my kind a normal night.

On the deck further away a group of police are guarding as slashed up corpse. Whatever did that, made a real mess, horror movie fans would love this. I wouldn't, but at least I don't feel the desire to puke. I look away and walk back. Finding a stake on the beach, I remember seeing it in the theater. Moving my fingers over it, odd why leave a stake here? Maybe it makes sense another time. I leave it where it is and go back the way up. A small house high above the beach, with lights a few armed people and a shirtless guy on front. I smile walking up to him.

He asks me what I am going to do. For some reason I can't really think of any decent lie and soon enough I am left with trying to walk back. He doesn't take that and attacks me, shorts from inside. Yet I am ready, feel ready, I would normally not even have gone up here but now? All makes sense, I lure him in the shadow, stun him with my gifts and drain him dry. Not the best blood I ever had but it is blood. And he is young and healthy enough.

The others are up for a fight to but are unable to fight back against me, me, just a bookish lady who hardly could fight back before. Pathetic, I don't even have to kick and scream, no they scream and shoot while I drain them one for one. And Mr White Suit, you are especially delicious.  
The blood still toiling in me I look around, the place is a mess inside, obviously some kind of drug den. Stolen goods and a small lab. But also explosives, yet no sight of the money. Damn, where do thugs hide money? Thugs hide money don't they? If I was a thug I would worry about losing money. I quickly look everywhere, no in the washing powder, nor washing machine, none of the cup boards and so on. Nor on any off them. Damn, I could use that money, I mean Mercurio could use money. I walk around noticed the last place I looked and indeed find the money. At least it wasn't hidden in a book in a library. I leave taking what I can and return to Mercurio. Decent guy, begs quite a lot but is quite the talker. So not only do I have to gather all kinds of stuff now I also have to go out and blow up some big place full of bad guys. What does the Prince even think?

He badgers about the money, so I give that back too him too. A shame I could have used that for weapons. I got a gun now, pea shooter that it is. It might be weak but it makes me feel safer.


End file.
